Sweet Swell
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: Part II of my Thank-you. It's summer time for our new Chunins and where do they go? The beach of course! But what's this? Romance on a board? Ooh, looks like Naruto has some work to do! NaruHina


**Author's Note:** *ahem* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Gary, you babe! This is for you, you absolute awesome, epic, awesome, brilliant, epic, brilliant, divine, KYAA!, CHA!, special, extraordinary, prominent, eminent, important, major, magnificent, imposing, awe-inspiring, grand, splendid, majestic, sumptuous, resplendent, delightful, lovely, pleasant, congenial, marvellous, wonderful, fine, splendid, terrific, fantastic, fabulous, bonzer, beaut, smashing, wunderbar, genial, schön, FREAKING AWESOME person! Yeah, I used a thesaurus ^^; Either way! This is part II of my thank-you for your yaoi for me! THANK-YOU! Gracias, Danke, merci!

**Warnings:** Nothing really, just a bit of swearing to be totally honest! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto characters, they belong to Misashi Kishimoto!

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Swell<strong>

It was an average day in Konoha. For many, it was just a normal day of summer too but for the Konoha newly appointed chunins, it was their day off. Now, let us start with this. It was summer- it was hot- and it was their day off. So, what's a nin to do? Why, go to the beach of course! It was Naruto who'd come up with the idea and thus he thought it significant to bug everyone about going. Sakura accepted, not missing the chance to show off her body to the Uchiha who'd been drug back to Konoha by the blond haired annoyance. Ino accepted as soon as she'd heard that, still in fierce competition with the pinkette. But of course, wherever Ino goes, Shikamaru follows and that rule applies to Chouji with Shikamaru so that was that team in for the swim. Naturally, Naruto had invited Kiba, who immediately accepted, not missing the chance to show off his body for the girls of Konoha. By default, Shino joined, along with Hinata.

Now, everybody knows that Hinata has a _huge_ crush on Naruto, hence the reason she was hesitant to accept his invitation to go swimming at the beach. She hadn't been in a bathing costume since she was six and she didn't exactly feel comfortable with showing her ample chest to the world. When she had been invited, she hadn't had much of a say as Kiba had just dragged her and Shino together before exclaiming that they'd love to go. Hinata was also in a small jam… her bikini was too small. This then provided Ino and Sakura with ammo to go out shopping.

Hinata was drug around almost every store in Konoha until Ino had finally had enough and Sakura was at the end of her tether.

"Seriously Hinata, you can't be picky! You also need to show off your curves if you want Naruto to notice you!" she clicked her fingers as she withdrew a light lilac coloured bikini. Ino was sitting on the sofa in the store, which conveniently had a 'No Sitting' sign attached.

"Anyway Hinata, if my sources are correct, Naruto likes you too!" she explained, looking at the design Sakura held before shaking her head and pulling out a different pink one. Ino shook her head at that one.

"We don't want to drown out her skin colour!" she told the pinkette. Hinata blushed before finally speaking up.

"Guys, I just need a bathing suit. We need to be there in ten minutes though." Hinata gently reminded her peers. Sakura's face lit up as she withdrew a beige coloured one-piece.

"There!" she exclaimed and Ino squealed in delight as she saw the costume. Hinata blushed as the two girls paid for it before dragging her to the beach. There the group met up. Naruto was pestering Sasuke (both boys had surfboards) who just had a bored look on his face whilst Sakura started flirting with him. Ino growled and jumped the raven- causing the board to slip slightly- whilst Naruto yelled in protest at the fact his 'conversation' with the Uchiha had been interrupted. Sakura growled at him and hit him on the head.

"Baka Naruto! Hinata-chan's here!" she scolded. A pink tinge overtook the blonde's cheeks as he turned to look at the Hyuuga who was wearing her beige one-piece. All words left his mouth as he saw her staring at him. It was like a scene in a movie; time slowed down as he witnessed her look up at him through her fringe of raven locks. If you'd asked Naruto what was going on in that moment, he'd tell you that she was surrounded by sparkles with the song 'Bette Davis Eyes' playing in the background. There may also have been a hair-swish involved. A snort brought Naruto out of his stupor and he glared towards the cause. Sasuke was smirking at him knowingly, which made the blond blush.

"H-Hinata-chan! You made it!" he exclaimed happily, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Hinata smiled at the blond with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Y-yeah, Kiba-kun should be here with Shino-kun soon," she told the blond, who just nodded eagerly in return. The silence was getting to the blond, and so being the loud-mouth he was, he decided to break it.

"Hey! Hinata, want me to teach you how to surf?" he asked the raven. Hinata looked up.

"Y-you sure? Yeah, I'd love to!" she exclaimed. Naruto's smile was so brilliant at that moment, it would've blinded the sun.

"Brilliant, c'mon, let's go!" he called, grabbing the girls petite hand in his much larger one. She blushed at the contact but bristled when she felt how cold the water was.

"Ah, it's freezing!" she shivered. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while!" he smiled. Hinata nodded before Naruto pulled her closer and sat her on the front of his long board.

"Naruto?" she asked in confusion. Naruto grinned at her before sitting on it himself and paddling out.

"We need to get a good wave for you first!" he instructed. Hinata nodded, watching with abrupt attention as the clear blue below her swam past, a few fish included; varying in colour. At last, they'd gotten quite far out when Naruto jumped off the board.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, crawling towards the edge of the board, forgetting about the spread of weight.

"Arrgh!" she squeaked as she fell into the cold water. The two stood up, shivering, before eventually they became used to the water. Naruto relaxed and swam on his back for a bit whilst Hinata climbed back on the board.

"Naruto-kun? What do you do whilst surfing?" she asked. Naruto grinned and swam up to the board.

"Well, you paddle with the wave, and when you get onto the crest as it breaks, you stand up- balancing your weight as you do- and ride it in!" he said simply. Hinata nodded and looked behind her.

"This is a good wave!" Naruto exclaimed, getting onto the board and lying down on his stomach.

"Now Hinata, kneel on the front of the board, and when I stand, you stand. It's usually more difficult with two people but I'm sure you'll pick it up easily!" he winked. Hinata blushed deeply at the wink but nodded none the less. The swell caught up behind them and Naruto started to paddle. They were caught with the wave.

"NOW!" Naruto called, jumping up. Hinata nodded and with determination and shakily stood up. She stumbled slightly but a pair of tan arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a firm chest.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall," Naruto whispered sweetly. A hard thumping in her chest caught Hinata off-guard. She slipped a bit, but the grip around her became more firm. Due to this though, the board started to wobble as it got further in shore and both teens lost their balance, falling over into the cool water. Eventually, the two emerged, soaking wet and to a lot of laughter. Naruto pouted.

"C'mon! It wasn't bad for a doubles first attempt!" he whined. Hinata giggled and blushed slightly as Ino and Sakura winked at her.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing on the beach until the sun started to set. Hinata looked to Naruto who was lounging back with a melting ice-cream in his hands. The blond caught onto the staring and Hinata looked away hurriedly. Naruto smiled in understanding, pulling the teen to his side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey Hinata, I really like you," he whispered before kissing her on the cheek- the one which then turned a deep scarlet.

"I-I really like you too Naruto-kun," she stuttered. Naruto then chuckled.

"Then do you want to try surfing again sometime?" he asked, leaning in further and turning her to face him. Her reply was lost as he leant in and captured her lips on his own and the waves crashed in the background. It was the perfect cliché sunset kiss… until Sakura ran in squealing with a camera. But hey, it'd been a long day and she was finally happy that Naruto had confessed to Hinata. After all, what are hopeless romantic best friends for?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

…

**I LOVE YOU FULLMETAL GARY! :DDDDDDDD There we go! Part II X3 I hope you enjoyed that, 'cause I enjoyed writing it to be honest X3**


End file.
